


Talking to the moon

by AmeLee23



Series: Keith's Straight Love Stories [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acrophobia, Angst, Angst No Confort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Claustrophobia, Confusion, F/M, Faded Love, Fear, Fear of Drowning, Fear of Heights, Feelings, Getting Over, Gods, Hallucinations, Hide and Seek, I love Kosmo, I swear they're not crazy, Imagination, Kings & Queens, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Mental Instability, Moon, Non-Consensual Kissing, Not Really Character Death, One Shot, Outer Space, Personification, Poison, Presumed Dead, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Rabbits, Re-falling In Love, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Season 7 (Voltron), Separations, Stars, Subliminal Messages, Sun God, Swimming, Tea, Teleportation, Trapped, True Love, Voids, Weddings, praying, talking to the moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeLee23/pseuds/AmeLee23
Summary: Keith's unusual habit gets picket up by his lover.When he disappears, that's all that remains.Twisting her mind into unfortunate corners, she learns to give up.But the moon is eternal, and so is their love.





	Talking to the moon

Keith held her frail hand; a hand that which was never meant of harming, soft, miniscule wrinkles of her uncalloused  fingers. Sand stung and tickled as sharp concentrated points, earth's hardworking creatures running around them in obstructed paths. Be those ants dark or bright, they minded not. Just how they were two small dots in the face of divinity, they had no say over stopping those around them. His uncovered skin already had sand pushing deep into his arms, but he pretended not to care. He was better off like this, than seeing her shoulders red and hurting. Even if his checkered shirt created another unrequired layer of heat, she ought to keep it on; as Keith was nowhere frivolous when he growled at her. He felt the struggling wind of the night circle his round shoulders, try to climb up his arms.  But most importantly, he heard her dry breaths in the quietness a field of nothing but sand and a shack in the middle of nowhere could offer, a reminder he had something left. If that breath were ever to cease, if her voice were to numb, he'd madden.  There were only two beings in this universe whom he would communicate to willingly.

He couldn't bear look at her in that moment, as he knew she was keeping a steady gaze on him, far from the objective. Her attention was intoxicating,  different from all those he knew, not one a dropout should receive. It wasn't pity, it was care and encouragement, as much as a curse. But she knew that not; he found her hard to handle, hard to make understand his heart, but wouldn't change her in any way. No matter how raw, emotionally naked he would caress her mind, he still loved to remain a little mysterious. It made her blaze, fire up in curiosity and frustration, dedicate herself so much to his existence that he wouldn't desire anything else. He knew exactly how much she loved him. And the one up above knows even better, how much he loves her back.

But who was he telling these to? Who kept all his secrets, if his final decision was one of ambiguity towards his loved one? The celestial being seemed to laugh at his mischief, his lifetime partner in crime, his bestest of friends, it shone a dim, pale light on the land. In the dark, open sky of deep night a few clouds danced with Keith's friend, writing back a message to him in letters and symbols he couldn't read, but somehow understood.

Noticing his lack of interest in eye contact, she must've known he was talking to it again. She couldn't see behind its plague of beauty and its undying shine, no, to her it was a royalty, a queen she was unable to reach even if the farthest dreams. She hasn't the faith needed for it to answer.

In her mind, a pale, rich dressed woman, in a pale blue dress and dangling crystals from her neatly up-done brunette hair sat on a fancy cushion, sipping red tea from a cup engraved with gold, sitting it down on a short, bamboo table. The long, open sleeves of her dress flew gracefully in the air as she moved, but they never got tangled. In her lap, stood an adult white bunny, moving its nose lazily, with its long whiskers.

On the other side of the table however, somehow sat Keith, in nothing but his usual attire; he didn't fake anything to reach this overpowered, fabulous lady. In her hardest to reach of thoughts, she was jealous of him, and even her. Still, she knew the queen would heed her prayers, even if she'd never respond.

Taking her hand away from Keith's, she clasped them together, the tips of her fingertips resting on her chin. He followed suit; whenever their hands would meet in such matter, it was their time to pray. With unshielded eyes they stared directly onto the moon, focusing their mind into one collective wish; and that wish would travel from Earth's moon to the others, all the way to Pluto's, at Kerberous. They prayed for Shiro's soul to find peace.

 

But foolish they were, to think such a strong soul would escape a trained body; perhaps the prayers were sent, not for his eternal resting, but for his cruel fight against the unknown. If she had known this man like her lover did, she wouldn't have been engulfed by the naivety of his passing. But once more, if she wouldn't have believed in his end, and consoled her lover, Keith wouldn't have found peace of mind. She imagined his heart must've jumped in joy even more now, when the surprise of his lifetime crashed back on his home planet.

 

The door creaked, the wood tender and slowly falling apart; she stepped in, greeted by layers of dust and a misplaced cockroach running around the corner. Has it really been that long since he left? It hasn't, but in the trapping maze of someone's grief time seems to pass differently.

She was out of town that day. She called him a few minutes before, wished him a good sleep and told him her love - that was the last time she heard his voice. To this day, she thinks it all a big lie; a nightmare that will soon end, and she'll wake embraced by his loving warmth.

She crumbled down on the old leather couch, remembering the faces of her lover, and the man they thought dead, Shiro, along with a few other cadets on the big LCD screen, labeled as 'Missing'. Flown out by the means of an unidentified alien vessel. Between her sobs, and the stale smell of old wood, she cracked a smile, thinking how sensing Keith was. He always knew there was something of great value in that cave.

She tried to gather her strength, but honestly, there was nothing there. An empty rift and a constant nagging pain, it all seemed too surreal. Their photos on the wall, they smiled unknowingly. Keith was gone. However, to torment her further on, his presence seemed to linger still in this small house, the fragrance of his skin embedded in the sheets, his cologne vastly floating in the bedroom. She was terrified to touch the home, so it wouldn't cave; so the stagnant feeling of his presence wouldn't go away. But she took it as her responsibility, to care for this forsaken house. It was her home as well, on gleeful late nights and lazy mornings.

When she was done, night arose.  

She took the trash to the side wall, then dispatched the mop and other cleaning products to the storage downstairs, a small cramped room with lots of stacked shelves, efficient in keeping as many objects as possible. She remembered when she ran away from Keith a few months back, in a game of similarity with hide and seek, and the door jammed. Keith pulled in vain at the brown, rusted door, and in the end she gave away her position when she began her panic. When the door finally gave, she felt like it was her first breath in years. She fell in his arms in all seriousness, refusing to unlace her fingers from his arms. Ever since then, the door was always ajar with a tiny block of wood.

The feeling she had currently wasn't much different from that one, an clumsy entrapment , in a dim, lonesome gap behind an closed, inexistent door.

She prepared the bed like she always did, with hers and Keith's specific pillows on the different sides of the bed. She often stole his pillow in her sleep, and he angered. Not only once had she woken up from height being forcefully dragged from beneath her head.

The window clattered from the whisper of a high, slow wind. She went to close them, but froze when she was spotted. The rabbit rose his ears and looked around with his crimson, glassy orbs. The queen snickered, filling two cups with velvet tea. But there wasn't anyone to drink with.

The windows upstairs seemed to open up, wood creaking as it was ripped open. The house gaped to the night sky, with shimmering, miniscule stars gathering from every crook, smoothing down into translucid, glassy stairs towards the moon. She fought back the humidity of her eyes, taking slow, shaky steps, her palms glued to the stairs as well. The sand and the high drop were clear from the transparence, but as she climbed, it all became hazy, the world spinning, the house seemingly moving all around her, flying in the atmosphere. She closed off her movement, nausea encasing her throat. One of her feet dangled in the unsteady air; she jerked forward in terror. The sparks broke apart, zooming past her to the upper end of the stairs, building and building. The stairs were continuously forming regardless of her progress. Fearing death, instinct rose her to her feet, in a sprint up the slippery starry glass. The surface of the moon got closer, and closer, until she hit her palms to it. It was solid and rocky like an old wall, pressing sharp ends into her hands. No matter how much she hit it, no one responded.  Crunching resonated in her mind, a loud terrible sound of teeth crushing something dry.

Suddenly, collectively, every light went out. Behind her fell walls, with loud thumps, enclosing her. From the inside of the walls grew shelves, long and thin, but seemingly enlarging themselves towards her form in the middle, rushing to squish her. Utterly motionless, her neck strained when she did the same thing she did all those months ago when she was trapped: She screamed her lover's name.

The side of the moon softened, turning into a malleable white goo, her body slicing through and falling, swallowed by the hallow.

She opened her eyes to face the queen herself. Her golden ornaments, her eyes a much purer shade of blue than known to man-kind, small sky earrings swinging with her gentle movement. Breathtaking, the queen brought silence. Even as she tried to speak, her lips seemed shut, her body frozen. The queen didn't speak either, but she could hear her mocking laugh deep in her brain, along with the subtle sniffing of the rabbit. She was surprised to see her cup of tea taken away by the queen, placed in front of the white rodent. He licked the liquid, and seemed to enjoy the drink with grace.

Frustrated, but unable to move nor speak, her thoughts were freed by a mystical connection. Every single worry and plead reached the queen in a second, but didn't seem to faze her. Instead, the faerie bent her body over the short table, reaching closer to the girl. They looked into each other's eyes, the queen seeking out her fear. With a satisfied look, the queen snapped her fingers and a dark blue hole opened beneath the girl, sending her falling into open space.

She opened her eyes, unclasped her hands and rose from the floor. After having said her prayer, she closed the window and got in bed; with a sense of safety.

 

The moon queen didn't show up for weeks, but when she did, it brought bad omen.

How there was a clear sound of knocking on glass, there, in the desert with no trees, was behind one's understanding. She made it to the window in a haste, opening them up to allow the spirits. The walls creaked open again, this time the speck modeling a long, forward board. She stepped on it softly, barefoot. Underneath her was another one of the queen's dark blue holes.

Fearless, she jumped and dove into it, as if she used a diving board. Hitting the contains of the gap, her lungs strained as she found herself underwater, searching for the surface. Gasping for air between calm waves and ripples, there was no moon on the sky. Oddly, its reflection shone on the water; she swam towards it, realizing that it wasn't a reflection but a glow - the moon was underwater. Ripping the water in two by the force of her dive, she winded her body and swam with hardship against the pressure of the depth, soon her lungs closing in but filling with water that intruded through her nose and mouth.

Just as she reached her peak, mind blanking and slumbering, the whiteness of the moon enveloped her.

She woke up with warmth sat on her lap, a fuzzy, moving feeling. To her bewilderment, she was able to move, and touch the bunny rabbit that was smelling her dry clothes. She gazed at the queen, who smiled knowingly and gracefully glided her hand in a motion to show that she wanted the girl to pet the rabbit. He was happy at the attention, flattening his body and resting in her lap and loving hands. The queen sipped her tea, the girl's cup empty this time around as well. When the girl checked the cup, the queen looked inside the tea pot, hilariously showing that it was empty. Something about her laugh and act seemed fake, but the girl was too gleeful to notice.

As the smile seemed to wear off the girl's face, the queen cleared her throat, bringing a fist to her lips. She opened her mouth, and like liquid star dust, she spoke for the first time.

"Keith is safe." His name vibrated in the room, a mist of confusion surrounding the girl. She found out that, she, herself was also able to speak.

"How do you know?" She didn't mean question the ways of a goddess, but she was naive.

"He also talks to moons, trying to reach you." The girl beamed, her heart easing into a slow, steady beat. Blood rushed from the patch of skin the rabbit just bit, and soon she fell into slumber and woke up on the window pane, looking at herself in the glass.

She moved her lips upwards, in a melancholic, sad smile. The dark under her eyes seemed to grow every day, the light going out as well. She knew the queen was fiction; an amalgamation of her fears, nightmares and desires. She heard exactly what she wanted to; the queen nothing but a piece of her own mind. There was no knowing he was safe, but deep inside, she still hoped he was.

 

The queen was desperate. Sadness took her, the glow in her eyes faded. She couldn't afford look her guest in the eye, with her gaze fixed on her beloved bunny rabbit, which moved slowly, his skin swollen. His red eyes were wet and crying. The queen offered him more tea, but he refused.  The grief she felt, it was only the girl's fault. She lost her faith in the goddesses power, and now they were slowly ceasing to exist.

The girl excused herself and asked to be let back home, the queen not hesitating to grant her wish, not even sparing her a look. As she stepped out, the rabbit let out his last breath.

 

She spared the moon a little gaze, curious about her state. Getting on her knees and praying, there was no transportation method this time. The mind grew weaker and distant;

Where the queen once was, her garments, tangled with her accessories now stood. The faerie was no more, the only thing remaining was her treasure and her dead, stiff, loyal rabbit. The girl stepped over the bamboo table, placing aside the queen's belongings, sitting in her respective seat. The room had a different view from there, the place which she used to see as a simple wall becoming an open space to a galaxy landscape; but she couldn't see anything relevant inside.

Her fingers reached towards the bunny, touching just the tip of his fur. He turned to golden dust, piling on his deathbed. Uninterested, the girl proceeded to look in the tea pot.

There was still some inside; she poured it into the queen's old cup. She couldn't ignore the sizzling sound and the hotness of the porcelain, and she poured the tea straight unto the bamboo table. It melted.

Getting up to her feet, she kicked the table to the end of the room, then poured the rest of the tea to the floor. It melted as well, and without a single glance back, she jumped into the rift created.

She closed the door to the shack, locking it with a newly bought large lock. She wouldn't sleep here tonight. She wouldn't come back. At the house, she indeed looked back. T'was farewell, as the imminent evil will come and crumble the once loved home to the ground.

 

She managed to catch Griffin just as he was leaving, seemingly upset about something. She stopped him to ask a few questions, with reports ready to be filled in her arms. Griffin looked behind him, to a certain someone. She traced his line of sight, and felt the tips of her hairs raise. _She knew that man._

It didn't take long to recognize him, but it took even less to know he changed a lot since their last encounter, four years ago. Looking at him, it felt like even more time passed than that. She couldn't say a word, move a muscle as her eyes blazed up, alike he was looking at the god of the sun himself.

Keith stopped mid-sentence, cutting short his conversation with Iverson. Kosmo moved around agitated, sensing the rise of his owner's heartbeat. They made eye contact while the wolf watched, one of them at a time. Iverson was about to open his mouth to tell Keith the cadet's name, but it wasn't necessary. The wolf began a sprint, grabbing some people's attention with his loud padding on the floor. Unable to even breathe correctly, the girl simply stood as the wolf approached her, looking a tad menacing to her. Kosmo leaned into her hand, and suddenly there was a mist of purple.

She felt the bent in space and time, followed by a shock of awakening in the arms of her long-lost lover. His eyes sparkled, their shade a bit darker than before, his hair noticeably longer. From that close embrace, she could point out every single detail that was different about him.

Keith reached to caress her face with a new found fatherly smile, whispering a greeting to the flustered girl. She held on to his arms, staring deep into his eyes. It was too unbelievable. Surreal, even.

Years ago, the moon queen died because of her lost faith. Her love for him rotted away, faded into a nothingness of eternal emptiness. For him to be right here, for the queen to have been right all along, she felt the skies played against her. Guilt filled her gut, and she wanted to hide.

But his hold was unbreakable, his soft gaze luring her in just like years ago, when they were nothing but naive teenagers. He didn't ask her consent, if she belonged to someone else after all this time, he leaned in and kissed her. His big lips felt the same as always, and it finally brought out her tears. Holding him closer, she wailed to his chest, a happiness too much to contain. Shiro smiled at them, and patted her back with his one hand. She glanced over for just a second, but it was enough to also embrace him and cry even louder. Shiro pressed a kiss to the top of her head, holding her like a fragile child.

Keith broke off from the crowd, holding her hand to lead her inside, to calm her down and wash her face. She was sniffing and whining, holding his arm way too tight.

Once inside her room, he gently pushed her into the door and reached for her hips, kissing her once more. She let out another hiccup under his affection, but he glided his hands on her back, calming her down. She melted and relaxed, hugging him tight afterwards.

 

"Did you continue talking to the moon?" Keith asked her, while the others scattered from the conference room.

"Yeah, but she died." Keith laughed honestly, finding her adorable. He reached for her hand and pulled her to the hall, where the celestial being shone in the mid night.

"She's right there. See? She can't die." Keith pointed towards the moon, with the other hand hooked around her waist.

"I'm telling you the truth! I lost faith in her and her rabbit died! Then she disappeared!" Keith chuckled, kissing his lover's head.

"That's not true. C'mon, let me show you." Keith held her hands together, in their praying position. She closed her eyes and tried to reach out towards the queen, which surprisingly answered.

However, the bamboo table was longer, bigger. Keith stood next to the girl on their side, holding her hand tight. On the other side was the queen, looking younger and more alive than ever, as if filled to the brim with magic. Next to her was a man, dressed in red royal garments, with long, brown hair in a ponytail. His bow rested on the wall behind him, and she needed not be told who this was. It was the Sun king, the Sun god. He smiled warmly at both Keith and the girl. Keith nodded towards the king, as if they knew each other for long. The rabbit was on the table, eating peacefully from a healthy serving of walnuts and other goods. There was no poisoned tea, just clear water, poured into shining glasses.

Chang'e and Hou Yi gave them a silent blessing, and invited them to their celestial wedding. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the song Moon U by GOT7. I just heard Mark say the sentence "Talking to the moon." at one point and that's how everything came to be lol  
> Also, I'm a sucker for mythology.  
> Written in 5 hours, with a big pause of a week in between start and finish. (This was really hard to write.)  
> I am really proud of it tho! Came out great. Psychology is mainly my genre, so :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please, do say hi in the comments and/or leave a review!   
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
